Such As The Rain
by Atseira
Summary: Sejak saat itu. Saat pertama kali melihatnya, aku dibuat jatuh cinta kepadanya lewat seseorang bermata teduh yang memberitahuku bahwa dia begitu indah dan abadi. Dia bernama hujan. "Semoga cinta kita seperti hujan. Tak akan ada yang dapat mengalahkan keindahannya yang abadi." - EunHae, rainy day, yaoi, oneshot, old fic. (Author: Looks like I put too much of sugar XD)


Author: Atseira

Tittle: Such As The Rain

Type: Oneshot

Length: 1.734 words

Pairing: EunHae (HyukHae)

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy

Disclaimer: I just **borrow** the name of the casts, but the **story** is belong to me. So if you **don't like** it, just **kindly leave** please :)

Author's Note: Kali ini aku membawa FF yang ku buat pada **13 November 2013** silam. Dibuang sayang, old but gold ^^ kkk

» - - - - - «

 ** _Aku suka hujan...  
_ _Setelah dia reda, aku bisa menikmati suasana setelah hujan...  
_ _Dan bila sedang beruntung...  
_ _Aku bisa melihat pelangi yang membelah ampera langit..._**

» - - - - - «

Sejak saat itu. Saat pertama kali melihatnya, aku dibuat jatuh cinta kepadanya lewat seseorang yang memberitahuku bahwa dia begitu indah dan abadi. Dia bernama hujan. Bisa dibilang dia hampir mirip dengan matahari, Namun tentu saja matahari tak mampu seindah dia. Tentu saja. Kadang matahari sanggup menyakiti kita dengan sengatan sinarnya. Tapi dia? Hujan sanggup menghapus air mata. Kadang hujan juga bisa menyembuhkan kelelahan. Dan yang paling penting adalah tak akan pernah ada yang dapat mengalahkan keindahannya yang abadi. Keindahan yang membuat mataku tak akan pernah berpaling darinya. Seperti mata teduh yang menghipnotisku ke dimensi lain.

"Pagi, baby." sapaku sambil mengeratkan kedua lenganku dari belakang tubuhnya. Perlahan ku kecup singkat tengkuk lehernya dan menghirup aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Omo, Hyukkie! Kau membuatku kaget!" gerutunya seraya melepas pelukanku lalu menghentikan apa yang tadi dia kerjakan lalu memutar tubuhnya hingga kami berdua saling berhadapan sekarang.

Ku pikir selanjutnya dia akan marah karena aku telah mengagetkannya, ternyata dia malah terkekeh ringan lalu mengulurkan jari tangannya untuk merapikan anak rambut di keningku. Dengan reflek ku pejamkan kedua mataku untuk menikmati perlakuan darinya. Jari-jemarinya begitu lembut, bahkan lebih lembut dari sapuan kapas.

"Lihat? Rambutmu ini masih belum kering benar." ucapnya setelah selesai merapikan rambutku.

"Itu karena kau sudah menghilang dari ranjang lebih dulu tanpa membangunkanku apa lagi merawatku." jawabku sambil mencubit gemas pipi kirinya.

"Ya, appo! Lagi pula aku sedang menyiapkan bekal untukmu agar kau bisa membawanya untuk jadwalmu pagi ini." tuturnya sambil menyombongkan diri. Karena sangat jarang sekali melihat Donghae mau merepotkan diri sendiri untuk menyiapkan bekal untukku sepagi ni.

"Jeongmalyo?"

"Ne, lihat ini." Donghae memperlihatkan beberapa hasil pekerjaannya. "Kau tahu kan bahwa aku tidak pandai memasak jika dibandingkan dengan Ryeowook? Tapi ku harap kau menyukainya, Hyukkie." lanjutnya lagi.

Mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu, dengan begitu mudahnya bibirku mengulas sebuah senyum. Tanpa perlu repot-repot menjawab perkataannya, ku ulurkan tangan kananku untuk mengusap pipi halusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dan tanpa aba-aba, jariku mulai menyingkirkan helaian-helaian poni rambut yang jatuh di wajahnya lalu menyelipkannya di antara helaian yang lain. Wajahnya terlihat sangat letih. Dia pasti sudah berusaha dengan keras untuk meyiapkan semua ini.

"Waeyo?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Aniyo. Hanya saja ... apapun yang kau buat, aku pasti akan memakannya sampai habis. Karena aku tahu, kau telah membuatnya dengan rasa cinta."

"Hyu-hyukkie! Hentikan!" pekiknya sambil menunduk melihat lantai di bawah kaki kami.

Astaga, bukankah dia sungguh menggemaskan? Aku hanya melontarkan perkataan yang demikian namun pipinya sudah bersemu.

"Apa? Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"Ja-jangan merayuku lagi."

"Aku sedang tidak merayumu, aku hanya mengungkapkan isi hatiku saja."

"Tsk, kau ini menyebalkan!" balas Donghae sambil mencubit kecil perutku.

"Auww!" Aku berteriak agar keras karena cubitan Donghae tentu saja tidak main-main. Namun dengan cepat aku menangkup kedua pipinya lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas sebagai balasan ganti rugi. Ya, anggap saja seperti itu. Dan setelahnya, kami berbagi tertawa bersama.

"Lebih baik siapkan barang-barangmu sekarang agar tidak terlambat. Dan aku akan menata bekalmu ke dalam kotak makan." ucap Donghae yang langsung kembali ke pekerjaannya tadi, menyiapkan bekal untukku.

"Bolehkah aku mencicipinya terlebih dulu?"

"Tentu saja, ini cobalah?" Donghae menyumpit potongan gulungan dari telur dadar dan mengarahkannya ke mulutku. Dengan senang hati ku terima suapannya.

"Aihh, ini enak sekali. Perpaduan telur, keju, sosis, gojuchang, garam dan mericanya sangat pas. Mashita!" pujiku sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau tidak berbohong kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kau coba sendiri." kini akulah yang gantian menyuapinya potongan telur gulung tersebut. Setelah mengunyahnya, matanya seakan berbinar dan dia tersenyum lebar sambil melakukan beberapa kali lompatan kecil persis anak berusia 5 tahun.

Kini tanpa menunggu Donghae kembali berucap, aku segera mencoba beberapa makanan yang lain. Dengan cepat tanganku menyumpit makanan demi makanan dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Bahkan kata 'enak' tak jarang terlontar begitu saja dari bibirku. Kemampuan memasak Donghae sangat meningkat pesat.

"Ya! Jangan dimakan semuanya, Hyukkie. Ini kan untuk bekalmu nanti." protesnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti biasanya.

"Aigo, aku masih memakan beberapa potong saja, Hae." balasku memelas dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau boleh memakan yang ini, ini dan ini." ucapnya sambil memberiku beberapa potong makanan lagi yang dia letakkan di sebuah piring berukuran sedang. "Sisanya untuk bekal ne Hyukkie?"

Lihat? Tidakkah dia sangat manis sekali? Dan aku hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya karena mulutku masih penuh berisi makanan.

Lama memperhatikanku yang masih sibuk dengan makanan, tiba-tiba Donghae mendekati jendela dorm dan menatap keluar.

"Hujan..." ujar Donghae lirih lalu membuka jendela tersebut.

Hujan? Sepagi ini? Itu jadi membuatku teringat saat pertama kali kami bertemu. Donghae yang ku temui dulu masih sama seperti sekarang. Terlihat sangat lugu, polos, bersemangat, jujur namun setiap kalimat yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya sangat luar biasa mengesankan. Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya ku akhiri acara makanku dan mendekatinya.

Saat aku sudah berada di sampingnya, Donghae mengukir sebuah tawa manis dan menengadahkan telapak tangan kirinya ke luar jendela. Akhirnya, beberapa tetes air hujan jatuh tepat di atas telapak tangannya dengan indah.

"Hyukkie, apa kau suka hujan?" tanyanya yang masih bermain dengan tetesan-tetesan itu.

"Aku suka. Neomu joahae!" ucapku mantap seraya mengikuti apa yang dilakukannya. Menengadahkan telapak tangan kananku ke luar jendela hingga posisi kami saling berhadapan.

"Padahal aku berfikir bahwa tak banyak orang yang menyukai hujan."

"…"

"Mereka tidak tahu kelebihan apa yang dimiliki oleh hujan. Hujan itu–"

"Bisa dibilang hujan hampir mirip dengan matahari kan? Namun tentu saja matahari tak seindah dia. Kadang matahari sanggup menyakiti kita dengan sengatan sinarnya. Tapi dia? Hujan sanggup menghapus air mata. Kadang hujan juga bisa menyembuhkan kelelahan. Dan yang paling penting adalah tak akan pernah ada yang dapat mengalahkan keindahannya yang abadi." tuturku panjang lebar dan Donghae mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya seakan tidak percaya.

"Itu tepat sekali! Aku juga suka hujan. Setelah dia reda, aku bisa menikmati suasana setelah hujan. Dan bila sedang beruntung, aku bisa melihat pelangi yang membelah ampera langit."

"Aku tahu. Itulah sebabnya aku menyukaimu."

"Eh?" tanpa berucap, kini Donghae memandangku dengan pupil mata yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Benar, dirimulah yang mengenalkanku pada sang hujan lewat mata teduhmu itu." perlahan ku ulurkan telapak tangan kananku ke arah pipi Donghae. Lalu menyambut kelopak mata kekasihku dengan sentuhan lembut dari ibu jariku. Dengan reflek, Donghae pun memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan sentuhan demi sentuhan yang ku berikan pada kelopak matanya yang indah.

"Aku suka ini. Aku selalu suka mata teduhmu. Seperti langit setelah hujan, begitu menenangkan hati." mendengar penuturanku, sepertinya Donghae menjadi tersipu.

"Hyukkie, jangan mulai."

"Aku benar-benar serius, aku tidak berbohong, Hae." Akupun menyentuh tangan Donghae dan mencium punggung tangannya.

"Dan apa kau tahu mengapa pelangi hanya ada setengah?"

"Itu…" Donghae terlihat mengerutkan dahinya. Sepertinya mulai memutar-mutar otaknya berharap menemukan sebuah jawaban. "Molla, dari sananya memang sudah seperti itu."

"Aniyo."

"Lalu apa jawabannya?"

"Jawabannya sangat mudah. Itu karena aku melihat pelangi yang setengahnya lagi ada di dalam matamu, Hae."

"M-mwo?" spontan Donghae berucap sambil memegangi kedua pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Pasti pipinya mulai memanas sekarang.

"Aish, hentikan! Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak suka dirayu!"

"Aku juga sudah bilang kalau aku tidak sedang merayumu. Aku hanya mengungkapkan apa yang ku rasakan."

"Memangnya kau benar-benar melihat ada pelangi di mataku?"

"Ne, pelangi cinta saat aku berada di pantulan bola matamu." dan lagi-lagi Donghae salah tingkah karena kata-kataku.

Hei, memangnya apa yang salah dengan kata-kataku? Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kurasakan bukan? Apa salah mengatakan sebuah kejujuran?

"Hyukkie ~" ujar Donghae malu seraya memeluk erat pinggangku dan membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Ahh, lucu sekali.

Sambil terkekeh pelan aku mengusap lembut puncak kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Padahal kita sudah lama saling mengenal, tapi kenapa kau masih malu dengan hal-hal yang seperti ini, eoh?"

"Karena kau tidak terduga! Aku bahkan belum menyiapkan jantungku!" mendengar pengakuannya justru malah membuat tawaku semakin keras.

Namun sepertinya momen kami ini tidak bisa bertahan lama karena beberapa detik setelahnya, aku mendengar bel dorm ini berbunyi. Sepertinya itu menejer hyung yang ingin menjemputku.

"Baiklah, Sepertinya aku harus berangkat sekarang, Hae." ucapku sambil mengecup puncak kepalanya singkat sebelum dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ne, bisakah nanti kau pulang cepat? Seperti yang ku katakan kemarin, hari ini jadwalku kosong."

"Arraseo. Sebelum aku pulang, lebih baik kau banyak beristirahat. Kasiahan tubuhmu karena beberapa hari yang lalu telah diforsir untuk syuting drama dan pemotretan."

"Ne Hyukkie!" jawabnya ceria. That's my baby ^^

"Ku antar sampai mobil ya?" pinta Donghae yang sudah siap mententeng bekal makanan dan sebuah payung berwarna biru untukku. Ya, mengingat di luar tadi masih hujan.

"Tidak perlu, kau sudah cukup kelelahan untuk menyiapkan semua ini, Hae."

"Tapi aku bisa beristirahat setelah ini."

"Tidak ada bantahan macam apapun." tegasku sambil meletakkan jari telunjukku di depan bibir tipisnya.

"Baiklah." ucapnya pelan lalu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ayolah, jangan seperti ini. Kita bisa bertemu lagi jika jadwalku sudah selesai nanti." Dia hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda mengiyakan. "Hati-hati di dorm. Kalau ada apa-apa atau perlu sesuatu, segera hubungi aku." tuturku padanya.

Akhirnya aku mengambil bekal makanan dan payung dari tangannya dan melangkahkan kaki ke arah pintu dorm dan Donghae mengikutiku dari belakang. Sebelum aku keluar dari pintu. Aku membalikkan badan ke arahnya.

"Waeyo? Apa ada yang ketinggalan?"

"Ne, aku baru ingat kalau jimatku ketinggalan."

"Jimat?" tanyanya polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Eum, jimat keberuntungan." Ku letakkan barang-barang yang tadi ku bawa sejenak lalu menakup kedua pipi Donghae, menyusuri sketsa wajah terindah yang telah Tuhan ciptakan untukku dan menatap sendu iris mata Donghae yang begitu menakjubkan sambil tersenyum puas.

"Saranghae, Donghae-ya. Jeongmal saranghaeyo nae baby." ucapku yang setelahnya memberikan ciuman lembut yang agak lama di bibirnya. "Semoga cinta kita seperti hujan. Tak akan ada yang dapat mengalahkan keindahannya yang abadi."

 **-END-**

Aku masih sanggup mengingatnya dengan jelas, saat membuat FF ini memang di sini sedang hujan rintik-rintik. Dan cerita ini langsung mengalir begitu saja ^^  
Mulai sekarang setiap FF yang telah ku buat di facebook dari tahun 2012 akan aku copy satu per satu ke FFN dan ke Wattpad secara random. Gimme RnR jusheyo

 **-Riez Atseira-**


End file.
